


Fanganronpa-Hope’s Execution

by Lgbarnecraft



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: BGM from various sources included., Fanganronpa, Gen, I have no clue what I’m doing, Juvenile Detention, Revenge and crime and reform, oh my!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lgbarnecraft/pseuds/Lgbarnecraft
Summary: Your name is Renier Ganimard. After committing a crime, you’ve found yourself in juvenile detention. But it’s not all bad, you’ve been scouted by Nadir Academy, a subprogram of Hope’s Peak Academy, centered around reforming delinquents with ultimate talents.You are the Ultimate Knight.And nothing at this academy is as it seems...
Kudos: 5





	1. #00-NULL-Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> #00~WELCOME TO HOPE’S PIT

“Why did you do what you did?”

[[BGM]](https://youtu.be/4HFE2J1TNK4)

“Why did I kill them? Are you truly asking me that question?”

“They did horrible things, their crimes have been exposed in light of their group’s downfall... But you had already escaped. You had a talent, a future, everything. Why didn’t you move on?”

“I wanted... I hoped for... The Ultimate Revenge.” 

“You could’ve moved on. I was trying to help you with that, too...”

“You think you understand me?”

“I don’t... But... I’d like to. Why don’t you give up? You’re going to die, but you reject despair. You had a whole life ahead of you, but your hope led you to commit a nigh-unspeakable act.”

“...”

“I wanna see that feeling... Recreate it. And I wanna give you the chance to fight for your freedom. Fight for the chance to have your revenge validated. If... That is truly what you want? You could just give up now, like I wanted you to.”

“...My answer is the same as their answers. I won’t give up. Even after I...”

“I see... Yes, I knew you’d be perfect for examination... You are scum, one more cog in the machine of endless revenge, endless hope, endless despair. You can’t be reformed, you wear your sins on your sleeve proudly... I see... Even when given something new... You still choose this.”

“You would too.”

“We’ll see about that... Take him away.”

———

[[BGM]](https://youtu.be/LFtVf17QiBY)

This place was like an oasis in the desert of urban life. You could see greenery for miles, a stark contrast to the skyscrapers and steam of the outer city. The grounds itself are massive, it’s like a large dome, almost looks like an idyllic mansion.

You’re standing outside of a prison.

Well, you’re not sure if prison is the right word... You’re standing outside the Ultimate Delinquent Reform School, better known as Nadir Academy. 

Nadir Academy is something of a sister school to the incredibly well known Hope’s Peak Academy. It’s a juvenile detention center, but only for those who are seemingly gifted with talent beyond that of a normal human being. Nadir scouts many delinquents from the world over, who they believe to hold hidden potential, in order to help reform them into people who can change the world with their talents, rather than as simple criminals. Graduates from the academy are pardoned, and granted studentship at Hope’s Peak.

So why are you standing here?

Your name is Renier Ganimard. You got long hair that you like to tie into a ponytail, a yellow and white sweatshirt with a Gryphon logo on the back, and a red cape you appended to it. You were placed into juvenile detention for unlawful assault on a certain affluent businessman, though you were only protecting your mother. You were in the wrong place, at the wrong time, messing with the wrong people. After a few short weeks in standard detention, you received a letter from Nadir Academy, who had done a long background check of your past. They told you that you were to be recognized as...

The Ultimate Medieval Historian.

You get long winded just thinking about the title... But it fits. You’ve always had a fascination with medieval history, particularly knighthood. Nadir specifically noted an experience you had years ago, where you traveled to a rural location in Italy that you believed to be the site of the great Battle of Ancora. A great battle between two Knight orders that ended with no survivors, and few witnesses. Through careful investigation and analysis, you determined that the battle truly did take place there.

You figure “Ultimate Medieval Historian” is a mouthful. You get out of breath just thinking about it... So you’ve decided on something better.

“The Ultimate Knight...” You mutter to yourself. It’s got a nice ring to it. 

You’re going to spend one semester of detention, reformation, and learning here at Nadir Academy. Some might be excited, you’re guaranteed a future that’s set for life, you won’t need to struggle, your talent will find a true use, your mother...

But. You’re actually quite anxious. This is still detention. This is still prison, in a way. And the ones who forced you to be sent here, you can feel their influence all over this... Is this really a hopeful experience?

Either way, if you don’t hurry up and step inside the academy walls... You’ll be arrested again. Orders are orders. A studied knight takes his punishment in stride, and learns from mistakes...

You place your ID card on the NFC pad, a robotic voice welcomes you by name, and the gates open...

As you step inside, you can’t help but to think on the past. The good times, the bad times, the hard work to support your talent, your mother was always providing for you. You’ve always wanted to do right by her...

You’ve always...

You’ve... Always?

Something is terribly wrong.

You feel a bit lightheaded, is it just the anxiety of the moment? No... This is much worse. Your vision is spinning, and eventually... 

Everything fades away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to a fanmade DR scenario that probably sucks way more than it does in my head. But that’s besides the point. I’ve got most of the plot planned out, all murders, all outcomes, the ending, all that I’m not really sure on are the super fine details. So check back every now and then for improvements made to characterization and general writing quality. I’ll update this story with ~COMPLETED~ in the summary when I feel totally satisfied with it, so if you don’t like reading shit that’s not top quality, maybe stay away from this until you see that completed sign.
> 
> Some notes, I’m using 2nd person because I like it. Writing in the first person, like the Danganronpa games typically do, is not something I feel like I’m good at. But I originally wrote the first few chapters in 3rd person and it didn’t work out. So here we are.
> 
> Nadir Academy. Big disclaimer that this story won’t have much to do with the actual Hope’s Peak arc, but that’s a spoiler so I’m not gonna go further than that. Nadir is a word meaning “The bottom of someone’s fortune.” AKA: the very opposite of a Hope’s Peak.
> 
> Renier. The Ultimate Knight. Our protagonist. Don’t worry, he’s still got investigation skills up his sleeve. But I’m always a slut for knights and medieval history. His last name, Ganimard, is a reference to the detective rival of Arsène Lupin.


	2. #00-I-Detention

#00-I-Detention

[[BGM]](https://youtu.be/y1lYnSc5l9w)

Your eyes flutter awake, you figure you can put off morning exercise just one more half hour... You’re normally always on time, but this morning, you feel so tired, like you’ll just fall back asleep.

You almost do, until you notice the room you’re in.

It’s not the detention center’s dorm rooms... It’s a classroom. And you’re sleeping upright... Drooling a little onto a desk.

They don’t have classrooms like this in your juvie... That’s when you remember.

Nadir Academy. The Ultimate Knight... 

It’s all so hazy though, you barely even remember your name... The last thing you remember is walking through that gate, and feeling sick... How long has it been? Are you really inside the academy?

You get up, reluctantly, still feeling very tired...

As your eyes adjust to the light, you move to the windows on the left side of the classroom... You read about this, the academy is set up like a Japanese high school. Despite being located in the middle of Europe... It’s all for consistency with Hope’s Peak Academy, you guess. The student body is worldwide... So it doesn’t really matter how the school looks.

The windows are shut and locked, the fields and plazas in the horizon visible, but you notice something odd about the dome surrounding the academy grounds... Some of the panels appear to be mirrors. Their reflection is vast, you can see the building in detail from off of just one of them!

For a detention center, it’s all so... 

Colorful.

But it’s so empty... Why?

———

You make your way out of the classroom, shutting the sliding door behind you. The halls are all lit up normally. But again, there’s not even a sound...

“Hello?” You call out. 

“Okay, like I practiced-“ You hear a voice suddenly whisper behind you. You’re a bit startled, turning around to see a brown haired girl, with small braids intertwined in her short hair. “Welcome to Nadir Academy! We’re so glad to be helping you on the path towards your future!” She shouts.

[[BGM]](https://youtu.be/Q_kzNmQfXXw)

“What...?” You sputter, a bit confused. “My apologies, but... I’m very much confused... I woke up in that classroom just now, and I don’t have any recollection of how I got there.”

“Oh... You too, huh?” She sighs, deflating. “I woke up in a classroom down the hall... I thought this was one of the headmaster’s challenges...”

“You’re tested through challenge here?”

“Not here, I’m talking about Hope’s Peak Academy! Ahh... This is so confusing for you, it must be... You’re lost and confused on a journey to reform your past and gain a brighter future!” She exclaims.

“Actually... I just need find out where the dorms are.” You laugh. “Something tells me you’re the one who requires assistance.” 

“D-do I really sound that nervous?” She mutters. 

“My name is Ganimard, Renier Ganimard... It’s a pleasure to finally meet someone from this academy.” You smile your best smile, despite the sour introduction. Your years studying chivalry have molded you to have manners befitting of a Knight.

“I’m Ryuzaki... Erika Ryuzaki...” She says, seemingly gaining a confidence boost just from your own confident introduction. You’re glad for that. “You’re the Ultimate Medieval Historian, right? I got word you’d be the new arrival last week...” 

“Hm? You know who I am?” You ask, puzzled. “Also, t-that’s a typo. I’m the Ultimate Knight.”

“Well, yes, I have to know! I know most of the students here.” She says. “I’m the Ultimate Therapist. So it’s my job to help them, it’s my job to know them!”

“If I may ask... How does a therapist end up in a juvenile detention school?”

“Ah, yeah I get that a lot, I’m not really a student of this academy, I haven’t done anything criminal... rather, I’m a student of Hope’s Peak.” She says. You notice the Hope’s Peak logo on her yellow tee shirt... But that doesn’t quite answer your question.

“This may sound rude, but what would students of Hope’s Peak want with students of Nadir?” You ask.

“Well, a lot of the students here are... Troubled. As a therapist, an Ultimate Therapist... I’ve been assigned to help them. If I can prove my fulfilled talent, then I can graduate Hope’s Peak early! That’s what the headmaster told me.” Erika nods. “But uh... I just started last week, with one student. And I’m still getting my bearings...” She looks around the empty halls, as do you. “This has never happened before. I’m sure if it.” She says. “So there must be some kind of important event!”

“Important event... Like an assembly?” 

“Yeah... They usually hold assemblies at the courtyard plaza. We should probably look there, first.”

Your knight’s intuition has you thinking... If one of the school’s own employees doesn’t know what’s going on, it must be investigated. Maybe you should go check the other classrooms first?

“Um... Renier?” Erika snaps you from your thoughts. “You spaced out...”

“Ah, apologies...”

“You don’t have to apologize, for anything.” Erika smiles. “The time for being sorry is over, now you need to hold onto hope, and build a brighter tomorrow. If you spend too long in the dumps, you’ll only go further down... That’s what I was taught, and that’s what I’ve been tasked with teaching you!”

You chuckle. She’s certainly enthusiastic... But you suppose that comes with her talent, and her job here. Someone to help the students move past the crimes they committed...

“Only, uh, I can’t have you going off on your own just yet. You haven’t received the tour I was supposed to give you and the other arrivals, and with this event, we must attend.” She frowns a little. “Sorry, but failure to comply with rules might end with your expulsion. Once the school trusts you, you’ll have some more freedom. This is how it is for everyone, so.”

“I understand...” You hum. “Then let us be off.”

———

[[BGM]](https://youtu.be/_63tUrbMLX4)

You allow Erika to lead the way. As you pass an intersection of the hallway... You hear a loud THUD.

You look down the direction it came from, and you see a figure, walking forwards slowly. You can hear the sound of metal scraping against the ground as the person in question drags themselves forwards. You can’t see their face, it’s obscured in some sort of mask. But they’re decidedly human... The mask has a glowing red visor. It’s almost like a knight’s helmet, but more futuristic in design. 

“Renier?” Erika stops, wondering what you’re looking at.

The figure’s mask flashes, two times, and suddenly... The shuffling figure goes into a full sprint. You can see them clearly now, the metal that was scraping against the floor were a set of chains, they’re wearing large gauntlets, and similar fashioning encases their legs. 

You shift into action, grabbing Erika’s shoulder and pulling her behind you. You realize, this time, you have no blade or staff to protect you, but it’s no matter...

A true knight can shield with their body just as efficiently as they can with a blade...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes.
> 
> Erika Ryuzaki. The Ultimate Therapist. In a school full of supposed criminals, she wants to be the sunshine. She’s a counselor of sorts, mainly for another student we’ll meet in the next section. 
> 
> The school is encased in a mirror dome, arranged in such a way that it’s invisible unless you’re truly a student of the academy, or Hope’s Peak.


	3. #00~II~Redemption

[[BGM]](https://youtu.be/hTzaEkE4Jt8)

You’ve thrown yourself in front of Erika, with seemingly no care for your own survival here. These dark halls have had you on edge ever since you woke up within them... Hope’s Peak is a bright school with architecture to match. Nadir is almost the opposite.

It all adds up, you woke up here in a school for gifted delinquents, and whoever this figure rushing towards your position is, they’re out for blood. At first, you thought they were wearing armor, but the chains and the overall design... This isn’t armor, it’s restraints.

You brace for this behemoth’s impact, but... it stops short.

“Ren, we do not use physical force to solve our problems!” Erika shouts.

“Problem? I’m protecting you!” You retort, turning back to the monstrous being before you. “C-come no closer!” You stutter, a bit intimidated, who wouldn’t be...

“Protecting me from what? It’s just Amida!”

You raise an eyebrow. Amida? So she knows this... thing?

“[HELLO.]” You hear a voice, not a real one, it sounds like a text to speech voice modulator, with a whisper filter... It came from the being known as Amida.

“Why are you approaching so threateningly!?” You ask.

“Ren, that’s enough!” Erika pushes you out of the way.

“Wha-hey! I thought you said no physical force...”

“[I CAME TO SAY HELLO.]” The voice goes again, is this how Amida speaks? “[MY THREATENING AURA IS ONLY YOUR PERCEPTION. HAHAHA.]” That “laugh” of his is offputting, when it’s so monotone...

“Who are you?” You ask.

“Renier, this is the student I was first tasked with working with... His name is Amida!” Erika exclaims. 

“You got a last name, Amida?”

“[NO. JUST AMIDA. IT IS STRANGE THAT YOU HAVE NOT HEARD OF ME.]” The name sort of rings a bell... Somewhere in the back of your mind, you think you’ve heard it on the news many years ago... “[EVERYONE HERE HAS SUCH STRONG TALENT. I AM THE ULTIMATE STRENGTH.]” 

[[BGM]](https://youtu.be/wrz0s3GDtZo)

Amida... The Ultimate Strength... You do know that name! “They say you’re one of the lowest juvenile criminals of all time...”

“Well they also say that the trial was a sham, and he didn’t kill anybody!” Erika protests. “He’s not gonna hurt anyone, and I’m making sure of that by helping him through to his future! I already convinced them to cut his chains... I’m still trying to get the school board to unlock these horrible restraints...”

You nod. “A noble goal, I guess...” Amida may or may not be a good person. You can’t tell with those grotesque restraints. “Why can’t he talk?”

“[MY VOICE INSPIRES POWERFUL EMOTION, THEY SAID. FOR ME TO SPEAK WOULD MEAN CHAOS UNRIVALED, THEY SAID.]” Amida’s helmet visor flashes green. “[HAHAHA. THAT MAKES NO SENSE.]” 

“Right?” Erika agrees.

“[I ONLY APPROACHED SO QUICKLY BECAUSE OF MY CONFUSION. I AWOKE IN A CHEMISTRY LAB ONE FLOOR ABOVE. THIS IS... ANOMALOUS.]”

“Well it’s a good thing you found us, we’re headed to the supposed assembly... Did you see anyone else?” You ask.

“[NO. BUT YOU CAN’T REALLY BE CERTAIN... PEOPLE HIDE FROM ME IN GENERAL. HAHAHA.]”

He has a... Strange sense of humor. You’re going to be cautious of him, but you trust Erika so far. So it’s probably fine.

———

Amida... The case of a boy who supposedly killed an entire board of executive politicians with his bare fists in a ghastly event... He was sentenced to solitary confinement, but many protested that the case itself was some kind of fluke, and that Amida didn’t even have the potential to harm anyone. 

“It takes power to commit crime.” Came the legendary words of the prosecutor in Amida’s case. “People like to say... That criminals are weak, weak for succumbing to crime. This just isn’t true... As this boy has demonstrated today, the power to overcome the fear of consequence for crime can turn one into a monster!”

The case became widely known across the world, despite only truly affecting Japan. But the world was concerned that Amida’s tale might create copycats. 

As a compromise, he was released from prison with restraints locked to his body, to ensure that his strength didn’t harm anyone else.

———

With how fast he was just moving... You have the feeling such restraints aren’t having as much of an effect now that he’s older.

“[HEY, KNIGHT. HOW COME YOU DON’T WEAR COOL ARMOR LIKE ME. HAHAHA.]”

Erika chuckles. You deflate a little, it’s about time you all got moving.

As you begin to walk towards the stairwell leading to the courtyard, a thought enters your mind, something you don’t feel would be right to voice right now...

How did he guess your talent?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amida. Amida’s backstory is inspired by things such as the Kobe Child Murders, along with some political assassin vibes. I’m proud of making each of the students’ backstories intricate and morally dubious. Amida’s text to speech voice is a whisper of sorts, sounds kinda similar to the ranking announcer in No More Heroes. (Example: https://youtu.be/toLLBDP42cw) His talent is the Ultimate Strength. Is it physical strength? Mental strength? Some other kind of strength? Who knows. 
> 
> The theme of Criminal Power is gonna be reiterated a lot in this story, it’s one of the central things I designed it around. So look forwards to that.
> 
> We’re gonna meet every single other ultimate in the next chapter, so prepare for a longer one.


	4. SUPPLEMENT #01~STUDENT ROSTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference. This will always be the last chapter. (Will update with basic info soon.)

[[BGM]](https://youtu.be/rPRq5zklsOA)

Ultimate Medieval Historian/Knight~Renier “Ren” Ganimard

Ultimate Samurai~Jubei Kojima 

Ultimate Fool~Raoul Leloup

Ultimate Therapist~Erika Ryuzaki

Ultimate Politician~Sammy ???

Ultimate Entropic Entity/Ultimate Strength~AMIDA 

Ultimate Officer~Judy Willard

Ultimate DJ~Cam Santos (DJ Master Judge)

Ultimate Florist~Ayane Mikumo

Ultimate Beast Tamer~Donald Bogard

Ultimate Merchant~Naomi Masuda

Ultimate Prince~Alphonse Godfrey

Ultimate Lucky Student~Johnny “Slick” Cooper

Ultimate Dreamer~May Matilda

Ultimate Mascot~Aria Smith

Ultimate Scribe~Filipe Liberos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going for something of a more “worldwide” cast. So names come from a variety of regions including Japan, Italy, France, Brazil, etc.


End file.
